Warm Darkness
by MX-.Dark Link
Summary: Love blooms in all sorts of unlikely places. But rarely in this situation. VioxShadow YAOI WARNING! Four Swords Adventures story. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Beggining of uncertainty

It was all going according to plan

A/N: This is a submission I'm making not only to FFN, but to the VioxShadow club on . Sorry for the shortness, this will likely be a short fic, but I lengthened the time it took for the heroes to reach Death Mountain Summit by a few days, long enough for our little Hylians to finally strengthen their bond into romance. Well, on with the show! Oh! This is a YAOI Story, if you cant Stomach BoyxBoy pairings and/or fluffy situations, don't bother reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Zelda related, or any characters, or the Four Swords+ Manga, which this is based off of. And think of the first part of the story as sort of a prologue that's too short for its own chapter.

It was all going according to plan. Vio had Shadow exactly where he wanted him. Completely oblivious to the plans the hero had in store for the ruthless shadow. But could he do it?

"So this is our country?" Vio's question didn't need to be spoken, but Shadow took it upon himself to answer anyways.

"Yep, what a nice view," was Shadow's sarcastic opinion. All they could look upon was a large mountainside filled with fiery lava, a forest, and a small town oblivious to the evil taking place on its peak.

"…Vio, your better than I thought…"

Oh how Vio wished to make Shadow know how many ways he wanted to make that phrase mean to him. But of course, he couldn't tell the shadow that, lest he wanted to be executed.

The shadow shifted onto the balcony to look his new friend over. _I would love to look him over more if it wasn't for his damn tunic. _But, he couldn't tell Vio that, lest he wanted to lose the only friend he had.

The two launched into a discussion about taking over the world, betrayal, and the King of Evil, Ganon. But the focus of their little conversation took a turn in another direction; The Dark Mirror.

"Dark Mirror? What's that…?"

Vio's question led them away from the balcony and they descended a stairwell. A very long stairwell. As they descended into the depths of the Tower of Fire, Vio couldn't get the thoughts of Shadow's lithe form out of his mind, granting a tinge of pink blush upon his cheeks.

Shadow was faring no better with thoughts of Vio clouding his mind, and almost walked right past the room with the Dark Mirror residing.

Shadow gasped in shock as he watched his Cyclops minions use the Dark Mirror for fun and amusement, "What are you doing you fools!! Don't mess with it, are you trying to break it!?" he shouted as he shook his fist at the retreating Cyclops.

Shadow was visibly trying to calm himself as he placed his hand on the Mirror, "This is the Dark Mirror. It provides us with unlimited Dark power." Shadow's eyes and voice reminded Vio of a little boy showing his friends a new toy his father had given him from across the seas. The thought of Shadow as a young boy made Vio chuckle a little to himself; Shadow would be, how could he say it, cute.

Vio was snapped back to reality when Shadow resumed talking and grabbed his shoulders. Vio blushed a little at the contact, but listened nonetheless.

"It's like a Dark Fountain. As long as we have this mirror, we are invincible." Invincibility…It was tempting.

The two launched into yet another discussion of betrayal, this time, against the King of Evil. Shadow was becoming wary of Vio wanting to betray their master, but he knew it was impossible. Not without the Princess.

"Why don't we use the Princess Zelda and defeat Ganon!!"

"What!?" Shadow was nearly shocked out of his skin. Not because of Vio's sudden outburst, but by the sheer fact, that it could _work._

"That way the whole world would be ours! We can both be rulers of this world!"

"I see… Ok! Let's give it a try!" Shadow wrapped an arm around his friend, "Vio, you're an excellent friend."

Vio, being the love struck boy he was, blushed again, "Awww shucks."

Shadow didn't notice the blush, "No, I mean it. I feel I finally have met a trustworthy ally."

Vio's face took on a forlorn expression. Ally, maybe. Trustworthy, no. He had betrayed his friends, he fought Green, and soon, he would have to betray the one he loved. That is, if he wanted to. He didn't have to go back to the light. He could stay in Darkness with the one he loved, forever.

"Hey, lets go destroy something!" Shadow shocked Vio out of his fight with his conscious and morals.

Vio yawned, "Nah, lets get some rest until morning, then we can destroy that forest in the morning."

Shadow pouted for a moment, and then realized just how tired he was, too. "Okay, let's go."

He took the drowsy boy by the arm and led him back up the staircase. He led him into a hallway with two doors. As Shadow went for one door, Vio followed.

"Over there's your room, but it's not ready yet, so you'll be rooming with me."

Shadow opened the door and they walked inside. Vio glanced around the room they would be sharing for a while. There were books everywhere; there were books on the desk, on the floor, on the dresser, even some on the bed.

"Sorry about the mess, I get really bored up here when I'm not chasing you guys," he told the boy standing next to him. "But, since I'm to tired to move all the books around, and since I don't know where any extra blankets are," The shadow gave a short blush and chuckle, "You'll be sharing the bed with me."

Vio started to blush furiously when Shadow started to strip to his boxers and slide into the large bed.

Shadowed peered out to the purple-clad boy still standing there blushing, but he past it off as nervousness, "Are you coming?"

"O-oh y-yeah, r-r-right. He-he." Vio walked around to the other side of the queen sized mattress and started to undress. Shadow couldn't help but watch him with a sly grin. But, unfortunately, all great things must come to an end, and this situation was no different, as Vio slid into the bed.

Shadow let out a sigh of annoyance as he couldn't gaze upon Vio's magnificently toned chest any longer, but managed to pass it off as a yawn. "Goodnight, Vio."

"Goodnight, Shadow."

And with that, they drifted off into a good night's sleep, oblivious to the intruders at the base of the mountain.


	2. The open night air

It was all going according to plan

Sorry about the long wait. :'( don't throw things at me, please! Here we go, chapter 2 of Warm Darkness, sorry it took so long. :( . Hope you like the cuddliness! :

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vio awoke in the middle of the night being more refreshed then he had been in days past. But, oddly enough, there was a strange weight on his chest. When he looked down, he gasped in shock and his face turned a bright red. Shadow had turned over in his sleep and his head was on Vio's chest, sleeping peacefully and contently.

After the initial "Shock and blush" had passed, a faint smile crept its way upon Vio's face as he gently stroked the violet tresses of the shadow next to him. No matter what evil may have befallen the boy, Shadow was as magnificent and handsome as the night sky among the horizon. The moonlight fell upon Shadow's elegant face, making a ethereal halo appear above Shadow's head, giving the appearance of a fallen angel.

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to never have to move from that spot. To have his crush's head on his chest. For Vio, it was heaven. But, as always, the fates were cruel to the young swordsman, as he would someday have to slay the angel he fell so deeply in love with.

Of course, as the fates are cruel, emotions fare no different. The thought of what he would someday do to this majestic young man tore a hole where his heart should have been. Vio slowly and reluctantly got out of the bed he was sharing with Shadow, carefully easing the swordsman's head down onto the pillow. The shadow groaned in his sleep as he clutched the pillow, causing a smile to work its way onto Vio's face. He looked so cute and harmless when he was sleeping.

As Vio walked over to the balcony to look at the view he contemplated what they'd be doing today. One, get dressed, to Shadow's dismay although unbeknownst to Vio. Two, destroy the forest below. That hurt Vio above all, although far below having to kill the one he loved. Three, well, they hadn't planed anything for the rest of the day…

Vio sighed as he rested atop the banister. The night air, despite being over a active volcano, was chillingly cold and made Vio shiver and remember he left his clothes back in the room.

"It's the middle of the night and your out without clothes? What are you, stupid, or daring?"

Vio nearly jumped off the banister as he was so shocked to have not heard Shadow stalk up behind him. He was about to fall off, but a pair of strong, black sleeved arms grabbed him and pulled him off away and out of his teetering disposition.

"I have the feeling your both," Shadow told the trembling boy beneath him. Vio was far from harm, but he didn't want to let go, not just yet. Hell, Shadow didn't want to let go of the boy period. If only Vio wouldn't be so _dense _and realize the signals Shadow was sending him! Sometimes, Shadow swore Vio was as beautiful as he was smart but ditsy.

Vio was thankful for the cover of night, for Shadow would have likely seen the blush on his face. His heart was pounding, not from the near-death experience; but from the contact between him and Shadow. Vio was in heaven.

The two boys sat there for what felt like hours, the only things breaking the midnight air were the sounds of their breathing. Shadow looked down and saw that Vio had fallen asleep in his arms.

_Perfect, _Shadow thought, _I'm not going to be able to look at him the same anymore…_


	3. Battle between a Wolfos and conscience

Sorry about the long wait

AN: Hello! And here is chapter 3! Please, forgive me for taking so long, I've been having some "Issues" with my personal life. But soon I'll be updating more often! My sister left for "Job Corps" today and now I have the computer all to myself! WOO! Note: There is a bit of gore in case some of you are squeamish. Not much though. Have fun! And please, Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of metal on metal resounded through the forest clearing as two swords were unsheathed. The lone White Wolfos recognized the sound of a threat and bared its fangs. The purple-clad warrior and his shadow readied themselves for the first attack.

The Wolfos was the first to strike, making a feint towards the shadow then lunging for the purple warrior. Caught off guard, the warrior had barely enough time to back flip away from his near-beheading. Though he missed a fatal strike, the Wolfos got in a second attack while the warrior was in the air, cleaving four long slices into the warrior's chest.

Knocked out of the air by the blow, the purple warrior fell to the ground in a bleeding heap, alive, but injured. The doppelganger saw the attack on his comrade and rushed to his aid, his sword slicing through the Wolfos' thick hide like a white-hot knife through butter.

The abomination of an animal howled in pain and flipped away from the two warriors. As the Wolfos tended to its wounds, the shadow helped the warrior to his feet, helping him drink a red elixir. In moments, the warrior was back in a offensive stance, saying thanks to the shadow.

By now, the White Wolfos was stalking the two again, albeit more cautiously, its pupil less eyes scanning its prey, taking in everything, missing nothing. The White Wolfos was more intelligent than most people gave it credit, making it all the more deadly to the unwary traveler, or, the Wolfos' new favorite meal, a hero and his shadow.

The Wolfos charged the two, attempting to shear the shadow in two with its razor sharp fangs. But the shadow was ready for the strike, and struck out with his sword, slashing part way through the skin around the Wolfos' mouth.

The Wolfos crashed to the ground, writhing in agony, a flap of its mouth, hanging limp from its face. The two swordsman walked over to the wounded beast, raising their swords to make the finishing blow.

The hum of blades slicing through the air was heard, followed by a nauseating 'squelch', a short lived howl of pain, and the sound of blood flowing free from large open wounds. The purple-clad swordsman's holy sword had cleaved through the foul beast's neck, decapitating it. The shadow's look-alike blade had sheared the Wolfos in half down the middle.

Blood dripped from the crimson-stained blades as they were wiped clean, or in the shadow's case, as the blade was licked clean of the crimson essence, smirking at his companion, who was giving a mix of emotions, ranging from frightened, to amazed, even to intrigue.

After the blades were wiped, or licked, clean, the two went to work skinning the beast with a pair of different swords, suited solely for that task. The hero and shadow soon left, leaving the White Wolfos as nothing more than three pieces of barely recognizable muscle and blood.

As the two were walking down the forest path, their prize held in the bags on their backs, the purple clad swordsman pondered if he should tell the shadow how he had been feeling for the past few months, and if he were to tell him, how?

"S-Shadow?" the warrior asked the shadow.

"Yes, Vio?" Shadow replied to the swordsman named Vio.

"T-There's something I've been needing to get off my chest for well, quite a while, now."

"And it is?"

At best, Shadow would take the news and happily accept him, but Vio knew the chances of that happening, and those were slim. At worst, the shadow would pin him to a tree and thrust his sword through him, then leave him there to die. Vio was hoping for the former.

"Shadow, I… I think I… I… oh Goddesses how do I say this!?" Vio was now clutching the sides of his head, making his shadow companion intensely worried for the warrior's well being.

"Vio, are you-" The Shadow reached out for his partner in an attempt to calm him down, but was cut off by Vio's sudden outburst.

"Shadow, I love you!" There, he had said it. Now, all he had to do was wait for his demise. He looked to the shadow, who was now known as the man he loved. Shadow's expression was blank; unreadable.

In a split-second, Vio was thrust against a tree. Vio knew this would happen. All he would have to do is wait for the familiar feeling of cold steel plunging into his abdomen. The only reason Vio had lived through those times was from the saving grace of a nearby fairy, however, there were now fairies nearby. There would be no second chances, no miracles, if Shadow killed him it would be the end. Infinite and absolute oblivion.

Vio was shocked out of his pondering about the infinite absolute by a feeling he had never experienced before. He slowly opened his eyes but was met with something he didn't think he'd ever see. Shadow's eyes were closed and his lips were locked with Vio's. Realization dawned on Vio like a brick. Shadow was kissing him, he was _kissing _him!

Vio's eyelids drooped closed of their own accord as he kissed his new lover back. He let out a groan of annoyance when Shadow parted from him.

"That's good, because I love you too."

Vio was about to make a smart remark to that, but didn't have the time to since he had become particularly interested in the inside of Shadow's mouth, as was Shadow with Vio. Shadow started to get a bit carried away as his hands started to roam underneath Vio's shirt, but Vio didn't mind, especially as Shadow's hands started to trace the scratches he had been gifted with by the Wolfos, granting Vio with a pleasure that had a small tinge of pain.

Vio moaned softly into Shadow's mouth, enticing the beast within him. Shadow pulled away for a moment and ripped his tunic and undershirt off of him as Vio worked off his own undershirt. In moments, they were back in each other's arms again, months of contained passion being released into a long display of affection. It was a good thing they had decided to go hunting in one of the larger, less traveled forests in Hyrule, or else they would have had to move behind the cover of the trees to make sure no one walked by and saw them.

Vio's hands slowly drew themselves onto Shadow's chest, feeling and memorizing every curve, muscle, painting him a vivid picture of his lover since he dared not open his eyes, lest he spoil the greatest moment of joy, pleasure, and affection in his entire life. It started to get extremely heated as Shadow started to undo Vio's belt buckle and to get back to the action faster, Vio automatically started to undo Shadow's buckle at the same time.

Finally, the two pairs of belts and leggings fell to the soft forest ground. Vio looked over his lover in awe. Every bit of Shadow seemed just _perfect._ Every contour, curve, everything.

Vio didn't protest at all as Shadow eased him onto the forest floor. He looked into his lover's eyes and saw the rest of their future together. Vio slowly closed his eyes as Shadow positioned himself and…

Vio awoke from his extremely vivid and erotic dream with a less than cheerful attitude._ Dawn. Perfect timing. _Vio thought sarcastically. Funny, he was being sarcastic in his own thoughts. _Woken out of the perfect dream by that damnable sun. Now I understand why Shadow hates it so much. _The sunlight was streaming through the closed blinds on the balcony archway, shining on Vio and partly on Shadow.

_Maybe that dream was a sign, maybe I should tell him today. No, no, Vio! You're just thinking irrationally from just waking up! _Vio started to have a battle against his own mind for about an hour before he finally came to the decision…

…He would tell him… today…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry about the long wait for chapter 3! That dream Vio was having is just something I cooked up while trying to go to sleep. Sorry if the fight scene wasn't A) long enough, B) Gory enough, or C) Badass enough. I worked very hard on this and am very happy that I was able to update since I've been in a slump lately. And please, if you can, leave a review, they make me VERY happy and make me want to write immediately. And also, sorry if you didn't think this chapter was long enough. I made this chapter just to tell you about the decision and try out my skills on fight scenes and fluff scenes. And don't worry, we will get to our little friends in Red, Green, and Blue later. Well, please Read and Review! Bye for now!


	4. Words of dreams

Sorry about the long wait

Shadow walked through the dank passages of the dungeon he had found himself in. He had no clue how he had gotten in there, but he knew but one thing: he could feel an extremely familiar presence. He walked next to the endless rows of cells to his left, staring into them. He only saw the same thing repeated, over and over: Motionless bodies inside the cells, laying in pools of blood, staring at him with those cold, distant eyes. He thought he would never get away from the massacre, so he merely strode on through it.

But then something caught his eye. It was a boy. A boy chained to the wall, staring blankly at the floor below him. He was dressed in a tunic that matched his own, only with a bleak, stark white coloration to it.

Shadow walked up to the bars, finding the door surprisingly open. He walked into the dim room, fear evident in his eyes. _It couldn't be him, _he thought, _it couldn't be…_

"…Dusk…?" he whispered weakly to the boy on the wall.

The body stirred, and the boy's head rose, with much difficulty, so his eyes could look into Shadow's. His irises were of a dull gray, reflecting the broken soul of the boy. His face was identical to that of Shadow and the Links. The only differentiation was a long scare that ran down the left side of his face, from his brow, down over his eye, stopping at the cheek.

"S-Shadow?" the boy answered meekly, his voice barely audible.

"Yes, Dusk! I'm here!" Shadow replied exuberantly.

Dusk hung his head, tears streaming down his face. "You shouldn't have come."

Shadow would have asked what his long lost friend meant, but he found out after the room seemed to stretch out from all sides. Once the walls stopped expanding, he could barely make out Dusk, still chained to the wall at the far side of the room. But that was not all. The room itself had changed; the cell doors had changed into a blank wall, torches were lined among the walls, and there was a monstrous throne next to Dusk. The throne was larger than any he had ever seen, adorned with skulls of so many species he couldn't count them all. Many he didn't even recognize.

A malicious cackle sliced through the air, causing Shadow's eyes to once again widen in fear.

A tall figure, wrapped in a large black cloak, strode over to the large throne and sat in it. Leaning his head onto one arm.

"So, Shadow Link. You've finally stumbled upon my magnificent trap. So, did you enjoy your little reunion with your old friend?" The man quietly chuckled, and Shadow suddenly found himself closer up to the throne, just a few meters away. The thing that disturbed him the most was that Dusk was off the wall; sitting on the stone floor next to the throne on his knees as the man slowly stroked his hair.

The figure laughed again, "Ah, Shadow, you should have seen what's been going on all these years after you left. Dusk was so… how should I say… so _submitting._ Oh I definitely had my fun with him."

Rage welled within Shadow as he learned that his friend had been turned into a plaything for that bastard because he wasn't there to protect him.

"Oh Shadow, we haven't seen you in oh so long!" Came a new voice from behind Shadow. He wheeled around to find another boy in a tunic, this one colored light blue. The boy's voice was laced with lust. Again, the boy's face was identical to Link's.

"Oh you said it, Siegfreid, much too long," Shadow turned again to find, yet again, a boy identical to the boy in light blue, known as Siegfreid, only wearing a gold tunic.

"You're all just a bunch of idiots," The newest voice came from the direction of the throne. Shadow turned to find another Link, dressed in a gray tunic, leaning on the throne. His voice dripping with venom, he continued, "And you're the greatest of them all, Shadow. To have left Dusk here all alone while you went and explored the world. That was your greatest mistake, you _fucker._"

"Oh, Captain Dasles! Watch your language! Please, not in front of little Dusk!" the cloaked figure ordered the gray tunic-clad boy in mock anger.

Dasles merely glared daggers into the cloaked figure. "Get away from Dusk, _Vespa_. You may have brought the rest of us into being with your magic, but Dusk is in no way yours."

Vespa shrugged and stopped stroking Dusk's hair. "Fine, fine. Go on, Dusk."

Dusk was almost immediately sprinting towards Shadow, only to be tripped by the boy in the gold tunic.

Shadow watched it as Dusk struggled to get back up, but his efforts were in vain, as all his strength had been sapped. Something inside Shadow snapped, and he was making a mad dash towards the golden-clad Link.

"I'll kill you, Zephyr, you bastard!" The sounds of metal-on-metal resounded through the throne room as both Links' drew their blades, identical copies of the Four Sword, each in their respective colors.

The blades clashed in a brilliant display of sparks. The blades scrapped against each other as both Links' placed all the pressure they could manage into each other's blades, but Shadow was prevailing.

"Zephyr, you will pay for what you have done to Dusk," Shadow growled over the screech of their blades, the sparks still showering from between the blades lighting his face, showing Shadow's eyes, filled with murderous intent in his blood red irises.

"Hmph, glad you still remember my name, Shadow," Zephyr spoke lowly into Shadow's face.

While the Links' were fighting, Dasles had picked up Dusk and took him to the other side of the arena, as it had apparently become.

"Dusk, you must be more careful around Zephyr, you know of his lust for yours and Shadow's blood."

"I am sorry, Dasles, it will not happen again. If I ever have a chance to see that."

"Stay here, Dusk. I must break up their little squabble," With that Dasles walked away towards the ensuing battle, to be replaced by Siegfreid.

"Hey, Dusk, old buddy ol' pal," Siegfreid spoke to Dusk, what was once lust in his voice was replaced with a friendlier tone.

"What is it, Sieg?" Sieg was Dusk's nickname for Siegfreid, seeing as how it was too long to say in a combat situation.

"Nothing, it's just that, I wanna wish you good luck on _the plan_," he said with a mischievous edge.

Dusk's head perked up at that. "How did you know-"

"Dasles told me. Anyway, good luck. I hope it goes well. And don't worry, Vespa is the utmost last person I would tell about that."

Sieg gave Dusk a short hug before saying, "See ya later, buddy."

Dusk returned the hug, "Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe we could get you into it too!"

Sieg shook his head in dismay, "No, Vespa would send out people to search if anybody else left, too."

"I'm sorry. Take good care of yourself while I'm gone. Once I'm stronger, I'll free you too. I promise you this."

"Heh, I'd love that. Now, go. Shadow will be waiting for you."

"I will. Good-bye, Sieg."

"See ya."

And with that, Dusk left Sieg standing near the wall. He walked up to the wall that had his chains and tapped that wall. It slid open noiselessly, allowing him to slip through unnoticed, except for Vespa watching him.

"Aww. Wittle Dusky left! Oh well, I'll just make a shadow copy to replace him," Vespa then turned his attention back to the duel that was going on, intrigued by how Captain Dasles was walking towards it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've gotten stronger, Zephyr, I'll give you that," Shadow said over the roar of the clashing blades.

"I can say the-" he ducked to avoid Shadow's slice for his head, "-same thing for you, Shadow. Eep!" Zephyr was yanked away from the onslaught of Shadow's sword by Captain Dasles.

"Shadow, stop," Dasles spoke up calmly, holding back a pissed off Zephyr by the collar of his tunic.

"Damn it! Let me at the prick! Let me at him! Let me go, damn it, Dasles, you son of a bitch!" Zephyr shouted at his captain, thrashing in Dasles' hold.

Zephyr stopped thrashing once Dasles pressed on a spot on Zephyr's neck. Zephyr let out a low moan and went limp in Dasles' arms. "Damn it, Dasles, you son of a fucking whore. Nnnn, damn you." Zephyr slowly slunk to the floor, moaning all the while, and stuttering curses in between.

Shadow's eyebrow rose at the sight before him. Who knew that Zeph had one of those places on his _neck!?_ Dasles walked up to him and started explaining, "Gets him every time, very amusing in bed."

Shadow's eyes widened at his old captain's words. Only three years pass by, and Dasles and Zephyr are in each other's pants!? "You guys have changed a lot."

"Yeah, one more thing," Dasles moved so he was facing Shadow, "Tonight, when you wake up. Go to the base of the tower. _He'll _be waiting for you there. Midnight. Get there fast, or he might die. See ya later, Shadow, my friend."

Shadow was about to inquire into what Dasles was talking about, but the feeling of steel piercing through his abdomen made him unable to talk.

"Forgive me," and Dasles shoved the dagger farther into Shadow's chest, then swiftly pulling it out, and Shadow fell to the floor.

Everything went black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow awoke from his dream with a start. Was it really… a dream, though? It all seemed too real…

"_**Tonight, when you wake up. Go to the base of the tower. He'll be waiting for you there. Midnight. Get there fast, or he might die. See ya later, Shadow, my friend**_."

Dasles' words rang through his head. His eyes widened. 'he' could only mean one person…

_Dusk…_

"Vio, wake up! Get your clothes on! Your sword too!" Shadow shouted at the sleeping boy next to him.

"Waa? What's he matter, Shadow? Are we under attack?" Vio was still groggy with sleep, he had been enjoying the dream he had after the one with the wolfos.

"A friend of mine is coming to the tower and he's injured! Hurry your ass up!" Shadow was already getting on his shirt.

Vio's eyes shot open. This could be his chance to prove himself to Shadow!

As Shadow was getting his boots on, Vio was already at the door, urging him on. Shadow was astonished but didn't slacken in his speed.

In a minute they were out the door, alerting the maids and other servants as they raced down the steps toward the large doors at the base of the tower.

Shadow was their first and he pulled open the large heavy doors with ease that came from the adrenaline pumping through his system. Vio was out the door first and crouching near a figure on the ground outside the doorway. Clothed in a white tunic and bleeding profusely.

"This him?" he asked.

"Yeah! Hurry! We need to get him to a room!" Shadow shouted, urging Vio to hurry up with the boy.

Vio picked up he boy and rushed through the doors, his task made easy by the fact that the boy felt almost weightless. Vio thought the boy was dead from malnutrition or something, but the steady, yet ragged, breathing was a good sign and a bad one. Good that he was alive, but bad meaning he needed attention fast.

Shadow was at the top of the stairs first, shouting orders at the servants to get him medical supplies and other such necessities. Vio rushed through the door that was supposed to be his own room, but Shadow had insisted that Vio stay with him after the room was finished, stating "It gets lonely in here a lot." Vio, of course, couldn't say no to the look he was being given. But this was no time to be dwelling on this now.

Vio kicked the door open, surprisingly not straight off its hinges, and rushed the boy onto the bed. He was soon followed by Shadow, but both boys were shooed out of the room by servants, needing him out of the room while they did their work. Vio wondered worriedly what kind of 'work' would be needed on the boy, but it was probably for the best.

Vio would have to ask who that boy was in the morning, and also why he looked so much like him, since Shadow was already in bed and asleep. Vio simply crawled into bed with him, letting his thoughts lull him to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woo! Chapter 4 is done! I rock! And if you wanted to know, I invented those 5 characters, Dusk (who will become a recurring character in a lot of my stories from now on), Dasles (pronounced 'Dahs-liss'), Zephyr (which my friend pointed out means "Strong Wind"), Siegfreid (which, again, the same friend pointed out that this is the same name as Nightmare's real name from "Soul Calibur"/"Soul Edge"), and Vespa (nothing special about him.), all on the fly. Please know! Dusk is NOT going to steal Shadow's heart! This is a Shadow/Vio story for a reason! Dusk will be paired up with another Link. Yes! Vespa is going to become EXREMELY significant to the story, as well as the other Links under Vespa's command.

Please, Review, It makes me write faster!


	5. A Day in Oblivion

Sorry about the long wait

Welcome, to Warm Darkness chapter 4, "A Day in Oblivion"! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, since I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Zelda. Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto do. HOWEVER, I DO own Dasles, Siegfreid, Zephyr, Ixov, the Shadow Children, Aenas, Vespa, the Castle Oblivion, _Forbidden Twilight_, and all character personalities. Attempt to use them without permission and I swear you will be removed from the site. Those that do ask permission are free to use them if I grant it.

Well, now that were done with the threats and disclaimers, let's get this show on the road!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright, sunny morning that Captain Dasles Altair awoke too that day. The sunlight caressed his skin, warming his chilly body. The light bathed the room in a heavenly glow, adding its golden touches to the dark room that he and his lover, Zephyr, shared.

He slowly sat up in his bed and stretched his tired muscles, looking down upon Zephyr as he lay in bed, still sleeping despite the radiance of the morning sun. Dasles gently brushed a hand through Zephyr's maroon hair, and down his lithe, supple frame.

The young man being petted let out a "hmmm" and slowly opened his eyes, revealing his golden irises. He rolled over to look upon his lover, giving him a gentle hug with all the strength he could muster, which wasn't much having just woken up.

"Hey handsome, how are you this morning?" Zephyr asked in a quiet voice.

"Just fine really, and it's been made even better seeing you. The morning sun holds not even a flicker compared to your radiance." Dasles replied, stroking Zephyr's cheek with his free hand.

"Oh stop with your flattery, it'll get you nowhere. Except here of course." Zephyr then lifted himself up onto his lover, surprising Dasles as he never saw Zephyr have enough strength to move after both just waking up and a night of unparalleled passion. Zephyr grabbed both of his captain's hands, gently lowering himself closer to his lover for a slow kiss.

After they broke the kiss, Dasles couldn't help but ask, "Hey, you up for training with Ixov today?"

"The crimson-eyed psychopath?" Zephyr asked, raising his eyebrow as if to ask if his lover was sane anymore, "Sorry, but I think I'll pass. Well, maybe after a few hours, I'll swing by. Siegfreid told me he was going to show me something he learned with his bow."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to get dressed. So, I'll need to get yourself off me." Dasles replied, eyeing his naked lover with more than a hint of intrigue.

"Aww, and here I thought you'd like this view," Zephyr whined playfully.

"I do, boy do I do. But Ixov will kill me if I don't show up. And we all know he's not bluffing."

"Aww. Fine..." Zephyr rolled off his lover with more than a single grunt of protest.

"Aww, come on! You telling me you'd like to see me dead?"

Zephyr waved his hands in the air in a flurry, realizing that he'd just fallen into one of Dasles' ingenious traps. "I never said that! Aww, come on, forgive me?" Zephyr gave one of his best puppy dog faces, quivering his lip and lowering his ears.

"Babe, you know I'd forgive you even if you struck me down with your own hands. Tell ya what…" Dasles whispered something into Zephyr's eyes, making the latter of the two gasp in surprise, then his eyes glazed over in lust.

"I'll hold you to it." Zephyr replied to his boyfriend's offer.

"I'll look forward to it." Dasles replied in a suggestive tone.

"Hey, you better hurry up before that psychopath comes in here and murders _both _of us."

"Oh come now, he's not a psychopath! And he wouldn't murder both of us! He'd just yell a lot then storm out, lock himself in his room for a day, and then come back out like nothing happened!"

"Fine, fine, he's not a psychopath. But he still scares the crap out of me."

"Ok, ok." Dasles climbed out of bed and stretched, giving his boyfriend a good, clear look of his behind. Zephyr smiled devilishly, but the smile disappeared when his boyfriend went into the bathroom to freshen up. He loved the feeling of, well, _love_.

Inside the bathroom, Dasles found his comb somewhere he'd rather not find it in, so he decided to skip brushing his hair today.

After brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom to find Zephyr already dressed and ready to go see Siegfreid's trick. He found one of his gray tunics on the bottom of one of his dresser drawers, putting the clothing on with little trouble. He found a pair of his leggings in another drawer below it. The only thing he couldn't find was his belt. Where could he have out it?

"Looking for this?" Zephyr asked from behind him. Dasles twirled around to find his boyfriend swinging his belt around on his wrist. In wasn't so bad, if you didn't count the fact that he was swinging a belt that held a small dagger on the end.

"Zephy, give it back to me!" Dasles commanded his boyfriend, not finding his carelessness amusing.

Zephyr glanced at him, "You'll have to kiss it away from me…"

Dasles gave a small grin for a moment before slamming his lips against his lover's. He snatched the belt away from the Hylian while he was distracted, pulling away from him in his moment of victory, earning him a mix of a moan of pleasure and annoyance.

He strapped it on, feeling the familiar weight of the dagger behind him. He put on his boots next, standing to his full height of five feet, nine inches. He couldn't forget his fingerless gloves, a keepsake his boyfriend had bought him at a town nearby. Walking over to the corner, his eyes came to rest upon his beloved weapon, Camisato. A bluish-gray sword, split down the middle, with a teal eye carved into the guard and wings on either side of the guard. He picked up his treasure, gingerly sliding it into its sheath. He gently strapped the sheath and blade onto his back as his lover looked on at him.

"Simply dashing. Simply gorgeous. It makes me wonder sometimes about why you fell in love with me, and not any of the other men of the world." Zephyr asked, mostly to himself.

"Because, no one else can rival you in, pretty much everything," He lightly kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Oh stop! You're making me blush!" And his words were true. Zephyr's face was turning a light red, making him look like the embodiment of childish innocence.

"See you later!" Dasles said as he walked out the door, into the familiar, dark passageways that were Castle Oblivion. He let out a sigh. This castle always made him depressed for some reason he couldn't deduce. He started walking down the passageways, glancing at the children wandering the halls. _Shadows, _Dasles thought,_ How many has that sick freak made?_ Dasles could recall the terrifying ceremony required to extract a shadow. The screams of anguish still haunted his dreams.

"Excuse me, Captain Dasles?" A voice asked from behind him.

He turned around to look down upon one of the many shadow children the castle housed, "Yes, little one?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"I was wondering if I could watch you train with Mr. Ixov? Could I, please?" The child asked, with more than enough cuteness to overwhelm even the most heartless of men.

"Why not? I'd be honored to have you accompany me." He bowed a little bit to the small boy, mostly just to amuse the child.

The little boy slipped his hand into Dasles', walking along side him as they walked down the corridor.

Suddenly, the boy halted, his eyes widening in pure terror. Dasles was worried about what could possibly terrify the child so. He looked around and not after long he spotted a small skulltulla on the wall. He looked down at the child and pointed at the masked spider. The child slowly nodded, and Dasles let out a laugh.

"My child, a skulltulla is but a harmless pet once you know how to handle them," he told the young boy as he walked over to the spider.

"Wait! Mr. Dasles, don't! It'll eat you alive!" The child yelled out, trying in vain to stop his someday-to-be commander from advancing on the spider.

His yells only increased as the mask of the spider started to emanate a sickly purple glow, but they were halted when Dasles raised a hand and softly petted the spider, calming the glow. The boy could swear he started to hear the spider purr as Dasles' hand gently stroked the spider. The captain beckoned the boy over to him, and the child obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

Dasles grasped the boy's hand in a firm yet gentle hold and raised it near the spider. The spider eyed the small boy, looking from his face, to his hand, to Dasles, and back again. Dasles placed the child's hand on the spider, gently stroking the spider, calming it's doubts. He soon released the boy's hand, and the boy kept on stroking the spider. He seemed quite content standing there.

"Come little one, Ixov awaits us." Dasles called out to the boy.

The boy said a quick ok and waved to the spider, watching it scurry up the wall and away. He quickly trotted up to the captain and again slipped his hand into Dasles'.

"What is your name, little one?" He asked the boy.

"I… I do not have one. Or so I am told." The boy answered with melancholy.

"I see. How 'bout I give you a name? Let's see… How about… Aenas?" Dasles asked the child.

The boy's mood lifted instantly, "Oh thank you Mr. Altair! Thank you so much! I love that name! I mean, I love my name!"

Dasles chuckled lightly, "Please, Aenas, call me Dasles. And as of now, I am your father." Dasles had been growing, how could he say, attached, to the boy. And Zephyr had always said he wanted children, although it was physically impossible for him to birth his own. So, that would solve both cases.

Aenas probably would have fainted from his complete bliss. He had conquered his fear of skulltullas, been given a name, and received a father, all in one day. He tightly squeezed Dasles, his new found father.

Dasles thought it might have been a little quick, but he had never felt the same way to the rest of the shadow children. They had been taught to be emotionless, passionless, having their feelings suppressed to the point of inhylian. Maybe this boy was one of the few that were like Dusk? The children born from the light in a person's soul. That must have been the case, and all the more reason for Dasles to protect the child from the horrors of Castle Oblivion. He would make sure Aenas did not turn into one of the lifeless children he saw walking around.

"Come now, we have to go see Ixov, I'm sure if I'm not there in five minutes he'll tear me a new one." Aenas chuckled a little at his father's remark and walked on with Dasles as they neared the training center.

Dasles pushed the doors open with ease and strode into the room. He looked around, eyeing the swords, arrows, training equipment, and everything in between that littered the room. The thing that really caught his eye was a boy around his late seventeen's, sitting atop a barrel. He wore a dark purple tunic, black leggings, a belt similar to Dasles' own, a pair of boots identical to Dasles', a single shoulder guard, a black iron chest plate. His eyes were a crimson-red, giving him a constantly demonic appearance, and the ebony hair and vampire-like teeth didn't help much. The boy was better known amongst Castle Oblivion as _Ixov, the Merciless._ He had countless other nicknames, but none were really important at the time. The thing that truly caught Dasles' eye about his friend was the fact that he was _reading a book_. Not only that, but it was a book that Dasles himself had read, called _Forbidden Twilight_. It was a tale about two men who fall in love with each other, one was a commoner, the other a hero. The Hero confesses his love for the commoner atop a mountain at twilight, as the mountain top was bathed in the pinkish glow of the sunset. It was an epic tale of adventure and romance.

"Now why in Hyrule might you be reading?" Dasles asked, gaining a slight smirk as his friend jumped at the new voice in the silent room.

"I-I was, uhh, I was… J-Just, I don't k-know, uhh-Hey!" Ixov reached out as the book was snatched from his grasp by his Captain.

"I knew it! You _are _gay! You've been denying it since we were kids but now I have proof! Ha-ha, wait till Zephyr and Siegfreid hear about this!" Dasles yelled accusingly, but playfully all the same.

"Grr. You mention this to anyone until I say so and I'll rip out your jugular… Hey, whose the runt? Another one of those Shadow Children?" Ixov asked menacingly.

"Huh?" Dasles looked back to Aenas, having forgot he was in the room from the joy at getting proof his friend was really gay. "Oh, him? This is Aenas," He explained to his friend, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, "And he is also my adoptive son."

"Oh. Wait, WHAT!?" Ixov nearly fell off the barrel he was sitting on in surprise.

"I'll explain later. Aenas, this is my friend, Ixov." Dasles told the boy, who then walked up to Ixov and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hello, Mr. Ixov! How are you?" Aenas asked with childish joy.

Ixov could scarcely believe himself. A shadow child was showing emotion. Not only that, it was hugging him. _Him_. Ixov the Merciless, Ixov the Demon, Ixov the Unrelenting. He barely recognized the stunned look on his face until he looked up at his friend, who was trying his best to contain the fits of laughter that so desperately wished to be free.

When Dasles finally regained a bit of his composure, he looked over at Ixov, who was waving his arms in the air and pointing to the child, as if to say, "What do I do!?" It was true. Ixov had absolutely no knowledge about children.

Dasles made a motion back, showing him hugging the air. Ixov looked at him like he was crazy, and muttered, "Hello, um…"

"Aenas," Dasles told him.

"Aenas. I'm just fine. Heh, but I'd like it if you let go now."

The child complied, bouncing up and down next to the boys.

"Wow, Dasles. Only seventeen and you already have a kid. I'm impressed." Ixov told his friend.

"Yeah, well. He grew on me, you know. I mean, I've only known him a day, but he reminds me of Dusk."

"I see. I think."

"So, should we get down to business?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Yes, let us begin. You should move away into the stands…"

"Aenas," Aenas finished for him.

"Yeah, whatever."

The child complied, and rushed over to take a seat at the stands.

Soon, the sounds of steel meeting steel echoed through the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This was mostly filler material, but it was also created to give you a bit of insight on the characters a bit, and to introduce "Ixov" which is another character I made up. It was also made to show the better side of the man known as "Captain Dasles Altair." The Son thing was made up in the spur of the moment, but I like Aenas, and he's likely going to be used throughout the story. Sometimes for an emotional scene or two, or for some comic relief. I myself am thoroughly impressed with myself at making this chapter a total of SIX pages. Well, I hope this can pacify you guys for a while. And I've been thinking about starting a new story. PM me if you want details, its going to be set in Majora's Mask, and will contain spoilers for those who haven't played it.

Well, Please Review, It makes me write sooner and faster!


End file.
